The Potions Mistress
by TheRedhood908
Summary: Severina Snape and Harry Potter are on a mission, and for now they are on their own, which is exactly how Severina likes it, and the virile young male that is Harry Potter can't help but agree with his older girlfriend
1. Chapter 1

She told herself it wouldn't happen again. Every single time she would say it. But no matter how much she meant it, and she had meant it hundreds of times it felt like, she wound up waking up next to him once again. She couldn't help herself. To be in love with a man that was half her age. To be in love with the son of a man you once loved, and the woman you were best friends with.

Eyes. Those damn eyes. They got her every single time. Green as the forest and hair to be as unkempt. Raven black hair. She looked at the boy now, because that's what he was and she smiled as her finger went to his hair, gently twirling it between her long digits. "Why do you make me so happy Potter?" She asked the sleeping man quietly, hoping not to stir him from sleep all the same. He was laying on his stomach, naked as the day he was born ,lightly snoring, his glasses own her end table.

She gently traced the scars on his back, reminiscing sadly on how he got each and every one of them. They were either from the Dursleys or Voldemort, there was no one else so bent on hurting this boy. The thought depressed and infuriated her. The thought that he never had had a real life. Had never known love. Perhaps that's why she loved him. Kindred spirits.

She smiles gently as she places her arms over his back and lays her head on his shoulder, kissing the skin lightly. She wanted her lover awake but didn't want to wake him rudely. She remembered how Lily had always had an attitude when she was awaken and had learned early on that Harry shared that character trait with his mother.

"Potter," she whispered, gently shaking him. "Potter wake up" she cooed as the wind blew right outside the tent, an article storm brewing despite their magically provided warmth. "Potter, I'm bored and you know I don't like to be bored" the woman says with a smile before it turns to a frown at the non response of her lover who continues to snore. Her frown quickly turns to a smile again as she reaches below him, grasping his limp manhood and gently caressing it. "Ohh Harry" she coos in his ear, gently blowing onto his skin.

As she increases her pace the boy gently begins to moan, his eyes opening wearily as he detects a certain….pleasurable feeling. "Uggh...Sev….Severina?" He asks curiously as he turns and sits up, taking in the naked woman in the bed. He long raven locks cascade down her back and shoulders while her large and well rounded breasts jut out proudly, her belly covered by the blanket.

She simply smiles and continues to stroke his now completely erect member under the blanket. "Good morning Potter. About time you showed up to my class" she teases, gently nipping his lips with hers as she straddles herself onto his lap, and presses her breasts into his face, her arms going around his shoulders. Harry smiles between the two mounds of flesh and looks up at his professor and girlfriend. "Good morning professor Snape. Started without me did you?" He asks teasingly as he gives her bum a quick swat, eagerly moving himself into position to enter her folds.

"I couldn't wait for you forever Potter" she says wincing as she feels his girth begin to stretch her in glorious ways. Two years of almost constant love making and yet she hadn't quite gotten used to him. She doubted their lovemaking would ever get dull, at least as long as their roleplaying could last.

Within seconds he has her on her back, moaning and giving into every primal female impulse as she wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. "Ohh gods Harry yes, right there! Faster!" She almost screams, competing with the howling winds outside their magically charmed tent. "You're so tight Severina. So tight" he responds, continuing to thrust as he edges closer and closer to climax. Severina is already there, and cums almost violently as she arches her back and Harry hits just the right spot. He follows soon after, the squeezing of her muscles sending him over the edge as his seed shoots deep into her.

She gasps, pants, and squirms under him, pressing her forehead against his as she kissed him. "I love you Harry Potter. No matter what never forget that" she says as she gently removes him from her and smirks, leaving him on the bed gasping before moving over towards her potions table. "It was a good idea of Granger's to take this tent. It's very spacious and easily stored. You and Weasley would've been lost without her in my class Potter" she says as she mixes a small concoction together.

The scarred boy simply watches his older girlfriend from their bed, admiring her form and how she never seems to be uncomfortable in the nude. She really was gorgeous, especially for her age. Not that she didn't constantly take potions to help with it, but Harry never thought she needed it.

"Come on honey you know you don't need to put on appearances for me. You're ", he says with a devilish smirk. "I like older women". In response Severina simply throws her head over her shoulder and scowls. "Shush. This requires concentration someone with your limited comprehension skills could scarcely understand" .

He smiles,used to her biting sarcasm, and makes a zipping motion across his lips with his fingers. He knew never to fight her on issues involving potions. As a matter of fact he never bothered her when she was doing anything of importance. Maybe that's why their relationship worked. They gave each other space. He just laid back and looked at the ceiling, a constellation charm moving across as he crosses his arms behind his head.

Across the room Severina continued working on her potion, mixing it just right until a poof of green smoke wafted out of the cauldron she was using. She bit her lip and poured the contents into a small mug before gulping it down, hating how vile the everlasting youth potions tasted to her. But she hated how she looked without it. Regardless of how Harry felt about it, she needed it. She hated her age and wished she was twenty again so people wouldn't look at her and Harry as if they were a carnival attraction. Not that age meant much in the magical world, she still wanted to be attractive to her much younger boyfriend.

The potion was one of her own creation and owed much assistance to the dark tomes of Lord Voldemort. Luckily though, it didn't have much of a dark aspect to it. The potion worked miracles by removing the sagging from her skin, giving it back it's paleness but also it's softness. Her hair was renewed and as raven black as ever. It also worked well for her figure, in conjunction with diet and exercise, so much so that Minerva McGonagall once quipped that she looked like she was a eight year again.

She always felt a bit woozy after ingesting the potion however , and right now she needed to lay down. She giggled, the effects of the potion working like a strong drink, as she moved back to the bed, collapsing on top of Harry. He just smiled and grasped her by the waist. "I love it when you get like this you know? You're always so much fun".

She just continued to laugh before hiccuping. "You just….like getting lucky" she says slurring her speech a bit as she leaned her head onto Harry's chest. "So do I but still Potty" she said, using the nickname she always seemed to use when she was…..not of the right mind.

Harry gently rubs her back and kisses her forehead lovingly, gently pulling the blanket over the both of them. "You know", she says again drunkenly, only slightly lifting her head to look Harry in the eye. "You really screwed me good" she says before pecking him on the cheek. "Twenty points to Gryffindor" she cheers out blowing raspberries. Harry just laughs. "Sev, I'm not in school anymore and even if I was, I don't think they give out points for that" .

Severina pouted and shook her head no. "I'll become the headmistress and I'll give you all the points" she says before Harry just rolls his eyes and smiles. "I love you too Sev. Now go to sleep babe. We have a…...well we have some sort of day ahead of us" he says before cuddling her close. The woman yawns loudly before passing out right on Harry's chest, her snores echoing throughout the tent. Harry just continued to smile and rub the back of her head and stroke her hair.

He remembered so much about the woman in his arms. She was completely different than when he first met her. Then her mouth was stuck in a permanent frown. Her appearance was unkempt and greasy. She even seemed to hate the students, especially him with a passion. But for some reason, despite this, she was always there, following his adventures and making sure he was at least patched up correctly. Things began to change in third year when he found out about how the Marauders used to terrorize her, especially his mother Lily and how she had loved his father James, even been best friends at one point.

However, James and Lily married, leaving Severina alone. The night James told her about his engagement she raged and screamed at him, cursing his very name. The things she said to him were all meant to hurt and sting. He had seen this through the memories she shared and through Dumbledore's fountain. Her father had walked away from her and never spoken to her again. Having nobody left, she turned to her friend Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, who introduced her to the dark lord. Dreaming of wilding power and prestige,despite being a half blood, appealed to her and she did whatever was necessary for Voldemort.

That was…..until she learned of the prophecy. She knew the Potters and their newborn would be targeted and she begged for their lives. She even forgave Lily for all the wrong she did on the spot. She promised Lord Voldemort anything if he would spare them. Anything. However, Voldemort made only one promise. He would spare James. Seeing that this was the best she could get she agreed and thanked her dark lord.

She was holding James' body when they found her, sobbing loudly. She had not even checked on the baby yet as she had been overcome with guilt. She turned herself in immediately to Dumbledore and in vengeance on the Dark lord she could no longer reach gave him as much information as possible. In return she was not imprisoned and was even put to work as a potions master. Happiness eluded her however and hate resurfaced in her when the Potter boy first appeared back at the school.

He was the spitting image of his father. A fact that stabbed at her heart every time she saw him, but he had the eyes and brains of his mother. Over the years he survived everything Lord Voldemort threw at him, and she provided secretive help whenever she could. At first, she hated doing it, even at the behest of the old goat Dumbledore. But over time she developed an affection for the young boy and his misadventures.

On the day of the first challenge of the tri-wizard tournament, Severina slipped a note of good luck under the tent flap. To this day she couldn't tell you why she did it, but watching Harry on that broom, it reminded her of James. After that she covertly helped him at every turn. Slipping Diggory a clew to slip to him, Longbottom finding the book on Gillyweed. This was all secretly done of course. She maintained an aloof manner when it came to his interactions in class. "Potter you fool", was so common an exclamation in her class that everyone had gotten largely used to it.

Slowly, she even found herself rooting for him in quidditch, against her own house and her own godson. She watched him grow and she liked it, mostly because he followed James' maturation path as if he was James himself. Without thinking about it, Severina found herself looking after her own appearance. She was brushing her hair and conducting more physical exercise than she had before. She caught his attention and one night, while he was serving detention, she had the misfortune to walk right behind him, tripping on the outstretched leg of his chair.

She landed directly on top of him, sending both bodies toppling to the floor, the older woman on top of the young man. They looked into each other's eyes for only a moment before their lips locked in a fiery and passionate kiss. From then on out, they had a secret relationship, careful to hide all their activities from the outside world. Due to Harry's age, they both kept from consummating their love but instead would sneak solitary kisses in dark hallways, or cuddle in Severina's bed when Harry managed to use his cloak to sneak out. She quickly fell in love with the rapidly maturing boy and she took a more hands on role in training him. She was convinced that that training was what saved his life, and cost Cedric Diggory his, when the dark lord returned.

From then on out Severina had to play a game of spy versus spy, with her occupying both parts while also trying to keep her lover safe. On the night of his eighteenth birthday the Order of the Phoenix met and celebrated his birthday. She was there as well and in a rare public display of affection, she kissed his cheek as she handed him his present . The audience, mostly the Weasleys and Dumbledore, clapped while Sirius and Remus almost fumed. Harry just blushed.

But later when all else were asleep, and Harry finally moved to his room, he found one Severina Snape laying on his bed, more than a bow over her breasts. She blushed and smiled lightly, half expecting to be rebuffed. "Happy Birthday Potter", she cooed and Harry moved towards the bed, almost as if in a trance, and wound up making passionate love to the older woman. They kept the whole thing quite quiet. It was one thing to publicly soften towards Potter, but it was another entirely to admit to being in a romantic relationship with the boy for years. So she kept her mouth shut. But every night for the next two weeks, while Harry and the rest prepared for war, she would sneak into his room at night to get his mind off of everything else.

On the last night Severina held Harry's face and begged her to trust her on everything that would happen next. "Do you trust me Harry?" She only ever used his name when she was completely serious. As a response he smiled and nodded and just like that, with very little words between them, the foundation of the battle for Hogwarts was laid. A fake duel, and a quick act of heroism saved Snape's cover and then her life, allowing for Potter to defeat Lord Voldemort.

When Severina had thought him dead, Hagrid carrying her lovers body, she collapsed in tears, barely able to console herself. It was then that many put the pieces to the puzzle together. That led to a long embarrassment after the battle with everyone confronting the two. Ron, Hermione and the Weasleys felt hurt and betrayed, and seemed to have severed all contact or link to Harry, while the staff of Hogwarts castigated Severina for irresponsible behavior. To escape this, they apparated away. Far away. Siberia mostly, in search of the last death eater of any power, which is where they were now.

As Severina drifted off to sleep Harry chuckled to himself, astounded by the path he took to get here and just how amazing the woman in his arms was. He also hoped to get some mileage out of teasing her tomorrow over the things she said while temporarily drunk. But maybe he wouldn't. Then again, Snape baiting was one of his favorite hobbies after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Severina Snape was an early riser and because of that she observed things others usually didn't get a chance to observe too much. Like how Harry tossed and turned in his sleep. She hated to see him do that and she wouldn't wake him either, not after last time. Instead she held him close and rubbed his head, cooing gently into his ear about how much she loved him. She knew what his nightmares were about. The horrors he'd experienced over the years must've left much for him to dwell on. After all, she had seen it most of it too.

She very much wanted to give him happiness, which is why she was deeply afraid of the secret she was keeping from him. Her hand gingerly went to her belly, still flat but just beginning to show signs of change. She smiled gently downwards at her nude form. Knowing she was going to be a mother was an extraordinary feeling for her,but also one of deep fear. She knew she wouldn't be able to be a normal mother. One who packed lunches and chased their child around a playground. And Harry. What would Harry think?

Despite her cool and aloof appearance, she truly did love him beyond what she had felt for James. Harry made her feel like the young woman with a crush she never got to be. She had been too busy with her studies, being bullied by the Marauders and having an unrequited love for James. But now? She wanted to giggle. Severina Snape, potions mistress and head of Slytherin house, felt like giggling. "If only Voldemort could see me now" she mused before kissing the nape of Harry's neck and pulling him closer.

This always seemed to calm him down, if only slightly, but she would do anything to help him. She would stand by him no matter what, even if she had problems telling him all this. It wasn't easy for her to be open and honest about how she felt. Only during lovemaking or when he was asleep did she say those three words that meant so much. She couldn't help it. She wasn't raised by her father to be and Romance. In fact she wasn't raised by her father at all who spent most of her childhood avoiding her. Her mother raised her, and raised her in the hopes of one day being accepted by her father. He died before she reached such a prestigious position at Hogwarts and she doubted he would have appreciated a woman doing such a thing regardless.

She smiled at her next thought. Neither would he have liked her running off with a student and making love to him like a rabbit either.

Harry stirs and moves up, gently resting his head on her breast. "Good morning" he says gently as he leans up more and kisses her chin. "You really wore me out last night Severina. And you said quite an amount of hysterical things while you were….indisposed" he added giving a gentle laugh. Severina for her part, cuts the smile from her face and takes on an imperious scowl. "Good morning . Continue to tease and I will castrate you", she says before he rolls his eyes and kisses her full on the lips. It's hard to remain stoic and hard when you want to melt, and that's just what Severina did. She threw herself into his arms and kissed him back with all her might, he arms circling around his shoulders and the blanket falling off their bodies.

When he finally releases her she is in a position where her head rests on his chest and he strokes her long raven black hair gently. "Twenty points to Slytherin" he teases haughtily before moving off the bed and throwing on his underwear and pants. She however, remained on the bed and looked after her beau, unsure of what to say or do. "What are you doing Potter? Get back to bed" she says, almost wishing she could cast an imperio on him to do so. He just laughs. "Sev it's morning and we have to get after her. Otherwise we'll lose her again" he warns, throwing on a shirt and covering his muscular torso. Severina hated it but he was right. They had something to finish. As soon as that was over however, she was making sure they went to a desert island where they could be alone for the next twenty years.

"Fine Potter. It seems the shoe is on the other foot for a change. You said something intelligent" she said in her signature monotone before getting up herself and beginning to dress, her panties and bra quickly followed by her usual black robes. Harry just smiles over at her when he sees her ensemble. "Don't worry Sev. I'll be stripping those robes back off of you in no time" he coos gently into her ear before moving his face into her neck and gently kissing at her pulse point. She for her part, closes her eyes and moans, he hand going to the back of his head to urge him on. "Potter…." She moans before suddenly the feeling is gone.

She turns and sees Harry smirking as he heads out the flap of the tent, leaving her to her frustration. "Potter you insufferable little….." she angrily scoffs before smiling lightly, the memory of how he felt on her neck creeping back into her mind as her hand gingerly goes to where he just was. "Forty points to Gryffindor" she says to herself before schooling her face and hiding her smile. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction, not now. Instead she runs off behind him, her warming charm keeping out the Siberian elements

Hogwarts

"That conniving bitch. She must be a new Dark lord. She seduced him. There is no other way she could look so young. She is using blood magic" came Molly Weasley's screeching voice as she paced back and forth about the grand hall. For their part the rest of the Weasley clan and Hermione agreed. Severina Snape? And Harry Potter? Of all people? Hermione couldn't wrap her head around it. She had never ever seen them exchange a nice set of words let alone a kiss. This was wrong, especially to her.

"Molly, calm down. This...speculation helps us none" came the intervening voice of Filius Flitwick. Molly just turned on him instead, her anger finally having a place to be vented. "Ohh shit up you little dwarf" she says with a roll of her eyes before returning to her pacing. "Regardless of their relationship, be it as strange to us as it is, due to Harry and Severina's actions Voldemort was defeated with virtually no loss of life. Only a few death eaters seemed to have died in this skirmish, well and the dark lord himself" Pomona Sprout adds demurely. She had always been a secret friend of Severina's. She remembered the scared and nervous little girl she had been and was actually very happy that she had found someone. Only recently had age become such a big factor in the wizarding world. And besides, Pomona thought. "It's not like there aren't potions and charms to help change that", she thought to herself.

In fact while Horace Slughorn was head of Slytherin house a concoction known as Everyoung was widely in use. As far as she knew Gilderoy Lockhart was one of the only ones who seemed to remember it. He was sixty five after all but only looked to be in his early thirties. A ponce he may be but he was an attractive one at that.

"She's the same age as his mother!", Ginny Weasley shouts out angrily, herself now pacing an almost identical line to Molly. The one difference was that she was almost hyperventilating with her rage. This wasn't how this was all meant to end. She was the one who was supposed to be with Harry. After all she had been the one he came to save in the chamber of secrets. She was his damsel in distress. Not some old potions mistress who had given him hell his entire life.

"We don't see the big deal. So little Harrikens likes his women little older. So what?" Came the voice of George with Fred's enthusiastic support. "Oi, those two dueled the dark tosser and Bellatrix without any help. Even saved my life. We shouldn't be trying to decide Harry's life like this. He's earned the right to be happy a thousand times over you know".

This got a few nods here and there but mostly earned the twins the wrath of most of their family. "He's much too young to be making these kinds of decisions and let alone with someone so much older than him" Molly adds imploringly to which Mcgonagall nods. "Severina is an adult and should know better than to even have those thoughts about such a young boy" she says almost disdainfully. "It will certainly lose her her job her at Hogwarts. Nobody could trust her with students after this". Some of the staff nod in agreement but many don't share the sentiment.

"So he's not old enough to make his own choices with love but he's old enough to fight a war almost completely alone against the dark lord? Surely you see that these ideas conflict headmistress" asks madam Pomfrey who was certainly on the side of Harry here. After all she had patched him up to many times to see him as anything less than an adult. This received an enthusiastic "here, here" from a booming Hagrid, sitting at the back of the hall. " Arry has my support. No matter what" he adds before taking a sip of wine from his goblet.

Alastor Moody sits on the side, leaning against his cane. "She certainly is a good match for Potter" he says quietly, his eye scanning about the room. "She fought like a she devil. Lestrange certainly was happy to apparate away from that fight" he says nodding once more. "He's reckless and passionate. She's careful and reserved. She'll even the boy out in my opinion. However" he says turning to the rest of the assembled group. "We don't have the right to decide anything for the lad. Not anymore, either for or against Severina Snape. If he asks your opinion, give it, although I doubt he'll waste the time to ask. If he asked me I'd tell him to marry the woman as fast as he could".

This certainly attracted the attention of many in the room, a few, Tonks, the twins and Hagrid even cheering while Sprout and Pomfrey simply smile. Ginny however, explodes in a fit of rage. "What do you know about Harry and what's best for him?" She screeches, breaking free of her mother's tentative grasp and advancing on the old auror. "We are his friends. We can tell when someone isn't good for him. You don't know anything" she says dismissively. Quickly Molly grabs Ginny by the hand, pulling her back from fear of what Alastor Moody could do to the young girl.

The auror simply smiles at the screeching hellcat. "Oh you're certainly right . I don't know what's best for Harry. At least not from a protection standpoint. Only Harry knows what's best for Harry and right now, a few things on his body of which is heart is included" he says with a suggestive wink, "are pointing towards Severina Snape".

Ginny is about to open her mouth again but Molly hushes her, pulling her close and leaning into her ear. "Don't worry dear, this will all be fixed when Harry gets back. Don't worry" she says affectionately, letting the rest of the room bicker. Ginny however, feels rage bubble up into her like she has never felt before. The next time she saw Severina Snape there would be one dead potions mistress.


	3. Chapter 3

Bellatrix Lestrange, the scariest and most powerful dark witch of her time, was dead. Her body laid on the floor of a wooden shack she had taken to hiding in, and a look of peace adorned her face. Her body was emaciated, her robes dirty and torn. In fact, she had been like this for days, prompting Harry and Severina to almost sigh in relief. "So it appears we came here for nothing" coo the low drawl of the potions mistress who Harry simply kicks at the dead witches side."Yup" he says nonchalantly as he looks around the deserted shack.

"I don't feel anything" she confesses gently. "She was an evil woman who delighted in other people's pain. She deserved to die like this. I just regret that look of satisfaction on her face" she adds, a scowl adorning her face as she looks at the body of the witch. "Yeah well, can't say I don't feel the same. Was looking forward to cutting her head off if I'm being completely honest" the boy adds as his arm goes around Severina's waist. "Don't get mad but I just noticed something" he whispers into her ear to which she looks up at her beau with a curiously arched eyebrow. "I'm taller than you" he says with a snicker as he kisses her forehead.

Severina just looks at him, a baffled expression on her face until she simply sighs, a smile on her lips before she starts to laugh, the sound being one of the most magical ones he had ever heard. "It figures that you notice this now Potter" she says, her hand gently going to rub his chest as the snow comes down all around the cabin. "Let's go" he whispers in her ear, his breath tickling against her skin sending shivers down the woman's back. "We can call this a vacation then" he teases as he begins to walk outside of the decaying cabin, not even sparing a glance backwards at the dead witch who had given him so much trouble.

Severina was a mixture of many things. Flustered, satisfied,happy and nervous all at once and that's the mood that overtook her as she can to catch up with Harry. "Potter wait, there's something I have to tell you" she says nervously, standing in three feet of snow and shivering lightly. Harry just turns back and smiles. "Do you want to wait until we get back to the tent dear?" He asks teasingly as he watches her teeth chatter intensely. "The problem is that I don't know if you'll want me back at the tent after I tell you" she says, crossing her arms under her chest and frowning, biting her lip. Harry had never seen her quite so vulnerable and it…..scared him if anything. Severina was a tough woman.

"What is it Sev?" He asks as he moves back through the heavy snow to take his girlfriend's hand in his own. He pulls her close quickly, his hands rubbing her back to keep her warm. "We need to get you new clothes. These robes really aren't enough for you Sev" he teases lightly to which she laughs lightly and moves her head onto his chest. "Breaking news. Young man wants to see older woman in less clothes" she teases lightly before returning to her original fear, her mind being able to focus on little else. "Harry, there isn't an easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it. I'm pregnant" she says, part of her expecting to be rebuffed and left.

She lays her head on his chest and tries to stifle the tears of fear that cascade out of her ducts. "I know" he says, his arms wrapping around her body even tighter. "I just...didn't know how to ask. I saw how your hand would go to your stomach in the morning. I also didn't know if…..well you were happy about it" he says nervously, blushing bright red as he begins to walk them back to the tent. "You knew?" She asks, attempting to confirm what Harry had just admitted to, to which he nods and blushes. "Please don't be angry with me Sev. I'm new to this. Being in love, being a father" he says as way of explanation. Severina just smiles, her tears now freely breaking down across her face.

Harry wanted to be a father. The father of her child. It was enough to make her heart burst. Nothing she was afraid of mattered anymore as she simply took his face in her hands and brought his lips down to hers and kissed him with a passion she normally reserved for lovemaking. The kiss goes on for many minutes and it nearly melts Narcissa, warming her up completely despite the snow falling all around them. When Harry finally breaks the kiss he simply smiles, laying his forehead against Severina's. "Let's get back to the tent. I want to make love to my fiancee" he says simply before turning and walking off, her long and slender digits entwined in his hand. "fiancee?" She asks as to before smirking. "Don't you have to ask the woman first Potter?" She teases lightly, catching up to him quickly as she loops her arm through his. "You're carrying my baby, I love you and we make passionate love. I don't have to ask you Severina. I already have you" he teases lightly.

Little did he know just how quickly he could reduce her to a puddle of goo. She loved it when he talked like that. His possessiveness turned her on to no end. Maybe it was just that things were different for Gryffindor and Slytherin males. The latter were more cunning. They would like to get what they wanted, and most of the time it was what they wanted that mattered most. She did have a few dates in her school years after all, all Slytherins focused on getting into her knickers. Another conquest. Gryffindors liked to conquer too. The difference was, or at least the difference with Harry, was that he liked to keep what he conquered and was fiercely protective of her for it.

Tonight, she decided, she would show Harry his gift that she had been intending to show him for a long time. A lacy green shift that would highlight her best assets. As she cuddled closer to her beau, enjoying the nighttime walk, she had to think to herself. "Harry Potter …..I love you you fool"


End file.
